Abstract/Summary ? P/F Program The primary goal of the MNORC Pilot and Feasibility Grants Program (P&F) is to promote research on the biological and behavioral determinants of obesity, the effects of altered composition and quantity of nutrients to alter metabolism and modulate disease risk, and to develop interventions to reduce obesity and its disease sequelae using basic, clinical, or population approaches. To achieve this goal, we provide opportunities for both new and established University of Michigan investigators to generate sufficient preliminary information for a successful application for major research funding from NIH or other national granting agencies. The $100K/year for the MNORC P&F grants program is largely funded from cost- sharing provided by several Schools within the University of Michigan, and is currently in the midst of its second cycle of funding. Two to three standard grants have been given out each year, and despite that the program has only completed two funding cycles, this investment has resulted in a considerable return of published papers, funded NIH grants, and collaborations with other MNORC members. In addition to the P&F grants currently provided, the P&F program will expand over the next cycle to include shared grants funded with the Michigan Diabetes Research Center and the Taubman Center for common research interests.